Décision de rois
by Jindri
Summary: Peter et Caspian se disputent...encore une fois. Mais à quoi cette dispute va-t-elle bien pouvoir conduire ? Car Peter a bien remarqué ces regards que Caspian lance à Susan et cela ne lui plaît pas particulièrement.


Bonjour ! Voici un OS sorti d'un délire avec une amie en regardant le film Narnia 2. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu les livres alors je ne me suis basée que sur le film. Ce passage se situe après leur défaite au château. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire et je ne compte pas faire de suite. Voilà, merci d'avance pour ceux qui me liront.

* * *

Après cette cuisante défaite, ils se réunirent à nouveau dans la pièce de l'autel brisé. Peter commença, catégorique :

-Il nous faut leur faire face.

-Il nous faut faire confiance à Lucy et aller chercher Aslan, s'opposa Edmund d'un ton sec.

-Et où veux-tu le trouver ? s'énerva Peter. Il nous a laissés tomber !

Caspian intervint à son tour :

-Parce que nous sommes trop loin de ce qu'il attend de nous. Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être sauvés par lui.

-Que proposes-tu alors ? demanda abruptement le blond.

-Certainement pas de nous faire tuer les uns après les autres, se moqua le prince.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Le brasier dans les yeux du blond faisait de l'effet à Caspian, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire. Était-ce réciproque ? Il ne pouvait le dire simplement en lisant ces yeux trop sombres.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! explosa Peter.

-Et toi un arrogant et un prétentieux, répliqua calmement Caspian. Je ne conduirai pas les Narniens à la mort sous tes _aimables_ suggestions une fois de plus !

Peter pinça les lèvres :

-Alors trouve une meilleure solution, cracha-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce dignement, blessé dans son orgueil. Caspian soupira avant de le rejoindre. Certains non-dits arrangeraient la situation. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs souterrains, à la suite de Peter. Il le héla :

-Peter, on doit parler. On ne peut pas rester ainsi à nous manger l'un l'autre.

Le roi se retourna et suivit Caspian : il savait que ce dernier avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas mener une guerre dans ces conditions et c'était mauvais pour les autres. Les deux hommes, trop fiers, les forceraient à prendre parti, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas faire, même si Peter était leur frère.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce isolée. Caspian lui expliqua son point de vue :

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de l'humanité et du bon sens. Ces Narniens viennent de perdre des personnes chères à leur cœur, on ne peut pas leur imposer cela à nouveau.

-Mais…il y a la liberté au bout ! Et la paix ! rétorqua Peter.

Caspian secoua la tête en signe de négation :

-Edmund ne se rangera pas à ton opinion cette fois-ci.

-Ça ne change rien, pesta un Peter de mauvaise foi, Edmund n'est qu'un gamin.

-Un gamin fort mature pour son âge, lui rappela Caspian. Je t'en prie Pete, je suis certain que tu sais quelle est la bonne décision.

Ce surnom soudain déstabilisa Peter, tout comme leurs regards qui se croisèrent. Caspian n'en était pas moins troublé. Cela poussa le blond à l'attaquer :

-C'est de ta faute si on a perdu. Si tu n'avais pas voulu sauver ce vieux croû…

-Il m'a tout appris ! Sans lui vous ne seriez pas là !

-J'ai toujours correctement guidé mon peuple et ce n'est pas un bleu qui me dira ce que je dois faire. lâcha Peter d'un horrible ton d'aristocrate.

-Un bleu ? murmura Caspian en une grimace, incrédule. Tu es trop sûr de toi Peter, et ça risque de tous nous faire tuer, toi y compris.

-Tss ! ricana Peter. Est-ce que vraiment tu t'en soucies ?

Caspian entrevit une ouverture :

-Plus que tu ne le crois, souffla-t-il.

Peter crut alors comprendre ce qu'il espérait après avoir appris à connaître le prince. Il voulait néanmoins être sûr :

-Et ces regards pour Susan ? Tu ne ressens rien pour elle ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir Caspian n'éteignit pas cette lueur :

-Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié. Ces regards étaient pour une autre personne, plutôt proche d'elle.

Caspian sourit malicieusement, content de faire attendre Peter qui le pressa tout de même :

-Dis-moi Caspian, dis-moi qui c'est. Tu sais bien ce que je ressens maintenant alors ne me donne pas de faux espoirs.

-Qui te dit que ce sont de faux espoirs Pete ? le questionna le prince. Bien sûr que je parle de toi !

À cette révélation, le roi le plaqua avec force contre le mur, le plaquant pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Ce geste en entraîna plusieurs autres, tous de plus en plus osés. Ils se retrouvèrent vite déshabillés l'un par l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs caresses les excitant et leur procurant un plaisir dont ils n'avaient pas conscience jusqu'à ce jour. Cette promenade dans la jouissance dotée par l'union de deux êtres les laissa pantelants un moment, d'autant plus que Peter n'y était pas allé de main-morte avec Caspian, même si c'était sa première expérience sexuelle.

-Dis-moi Caspian, pour que ça se soit passé aussi bien tu as déjà eu d'autres…se renseigna le blond.

-Amants ? Oui Pete, j'en ai eu d'autres. Mais pour l'instant c'est toi alors il n'y a pas de raison d'être jaloux, pas vrai ? sourit Caspian de toutes ses dents. Les Telmarins sont des crétins, toi tu es tellement plus…beau et tu as bien trop de charme et de charisme pour que je puisse te résister.

Il se leva pour se rhabiller en souriant. Peter l'imita.

Là commençait vraiment la guerre : la décision du grand roi était prise il ferait confiance à Caspian et enverrait Lucy et Susan chercher Aslan pendant qu'il gagnerait du temps. Une fois qu'il eut donné ses instructions et qu'ils furent seuls, Caspian le regarda gravement :

-Ne me laisse pas tout seul Pete, ne te fais pas tuer par mon oncle.

-Il n'y a aucun risque, lui sourit le blond. Je suis Peter le Magnifique, grand roi de Narnia. Pourquoi mourrais-je ?

Caspian soupira en riant :

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es trop sûr de toi. Mais si tu te trompes là, seul moi en mourrai de chagrin. Parce que je t'aime Pete, même si tu devais l'avoir compris. Mais toi ? Ce que l'on vient de…ce n'était pas juste… Hein ? Ce n'était pas…

-Non, sourit le blond en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas juste une envie. Je t'aime Caspian et toi non plus tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout seul.

Caspian sourit et s'avança vers Peter pour qu'ils s'embrassent. La guerre ils la gagneraient, puisqu'ils étaient ensembles. C'était leur certitude : l'amour ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

Bon, cette fin j'en ai un peu honte. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Toute critique constructive est acceptée bien sûr ^^. Mais les bravos encore plus lol ! Non, je plaisante. Allez, à bientôt, Jindri.


End file.
